Fellowship of Swords: The Journey
by The Jagdpanther
Summary: It was suppose to be a simple escort mission. It was suppose to be quick and easy, but that has changed now. Join a Dewott and his teammates as they escort a snobby princess, her servant and her prince around Kalos while a rouge group who wants them for something dark and sinister.


Chapter 1

 **Disclaimer I don't own Pokémon only my characters**

Four figures walked down a dirt road towards a castle in the distance. The one left side of the middle figure was larger than the other two and had two wings on its back it was a Scyther. The figure on the right of the middle figure was covered in forest green skin and had a long skinny leaf ending in a point on the top of its head that went over its back and had a shoulder bag strapped on it was a Grovyle. The middle figure was covered all blue all over and wore a black cloth over its head that covered everything but its eyes and mouth it was a Dewott. The Dewott also had a fourth figure a small green and red bird perched on its shoulder it was a Taillow. They soon made it to the castle gate where there were two Aggron guards with a green vest of armor on their chests.

"Halt!" One commanded.

"What business do you small Pokémon have here?" The other asked.

The Grovyle stepped forward and handed the two Aggron a parchment "This is from your King and Queen requesting our presence." The Grovyle spoke.

The two Aggron took the parchment then looked at it after reading it their faces were in horror and they handed the parchment back to the Grovyle then told the guards inside to open the gate.

"We…are … sss orry… for and delay we have caused you." The two guards stuttered out then bowed as the gate was lowered

"It is ok my friends." The Grovyle replied chuckling.

"Tttt…hank you sir." The Guards replied as the gate finally lowered to a stop.

The Dewott in the middle nodded then the four made their way into the castle. As the Dewott passed the still petrified guards the Taillow on his shoulder snapped at one of them with its beak. The guard was so scared he fainted. As the four made their way into the castle the gate came down slowly behind them. When the gate finally came down all the way three of the four burst out laughing at the guards reactions, but the Dewott who was not laughing shot them a glare that shut them up. They made their way through the castle grounds and came to a large door with a Heliolisk dressed in white clothing.

The Scyther then spoke to the Heliolisk, "Tell the King and Queen that the FOS has arrived squire."

The Heliolisk was shocked, but nodded and disappeared through the door. After waiting for a few minutes the Heliolisk came back out.

"The king and Queen are ready to see you." He replied then held the door open for them.

They walked inside the castle there were tapestry's hanging from the walls and the ceiling, the wall was polished marble and there were stain glass windows. The squire led them up a flight of stairs and through a large wooden door and into a room. On the other side of the room sat a Serperior and Tangrowth sitting on thrones with crowns on their heads with stain glass windows behind them. There were tapestries on the walls and hanging from the ceiling in here too and also a red carpet leading from the door to the thrones with two Aegislash and Doublades on either side.

Then the Tangrowth spoke "Thank you Timothy that is all" the Tangrowth said to the Heliolisk.

The Heliolisk bowed then left the room. Then the Tangrowth spoke to the Aegislash and Doublades, "You may leave we will be safe." The guards bowed then left the room as well.

"Come my friends we have much to discuss." The Tangrowth said to the group of four. They quickly made their way in front of the Serperior and Tangrowth then bowed and so did the two monarchs.

"I hope your journey went well." The Serperior said.

"It went well thank you." The Grovyle replied.

"I believe introductions are in order I am King Carlos and this is my mate Queen Mia." The Tangrowth known as Carlos said.

"It is nice to meet you Queen Mia, King Carlos. I am Namudori I am a Grovyle, my flying friend is Sichlor a Scyther, are leader is Krieger a Dewott, and on his shoulder is Sky a Taillow." The Grovyle known as Namudori replied.

"It is good to meet you as well Namudori. I am sorry, but we didn't expected you to be here till tomorrow." Carlos spoke.

"We apologize but it has proven to be most effective to come a day before hand because that is when most rouge groups strike their targets if they know we are coming." Namudori replied.

"Oh, well thank you for doing that we appreciate that you care for us that much." Mia said gratefully.

"No problem we take are jobs very seriously. Now please explain the job thoroughly the paper you sent us was a little vague" Sichlor replied.

"Oh, yes of course." Carlos said, "Well as you know some cultures have arranged marriages when a child comes of age. Our daughter Princess Decorea has come of age and is to be married to Prince Infixus at his castle within the Winding Woods in South Eastern Kalos. They will be traveling by carriage so they should be safe, but with outlaws and trainers throughout Kalos they would be prime target to capture, therefore they need an escort. So we thought the Fellowship of Swords would with their skill and expertise would be perfect for the job."

"So we shall be escorting the two to the prince's castle in the Winding Woods? Sichlor summarized.

"Exactly." Mia replied.

"When is this wedding to take place, and when would you like them there?" Namudori asked.

"The wedding is on the first of May, and we would like them there on April 25th." Carlos answered then asked, "Does this mean you accept?"

Namudori looked at his leader who nodded, "We accept your majesty's." He answered

"Oh thank you very much!" Mia exclaimed

"It is our honor to serve you." Namudori replied.

"The honor is ours. Now please allow us to show you to your rooms. Even if it is for only one night I am sure you would all prefer to sleep in a room?" Carlos replied.

"Thank you King Carlos." Sichlor told the king.

"Ich habe eine Frage?" Krieger asked.

"What did he say?" Mia asked.

"Oh you see he only speaks in German. And he was asking if he could ask you something." Namudori explained.

"Ok. What did he want to ask?" Carlos replied understanding.

"Dürfen wir Ihren Hof?" Krieger asked.

"He would like to know if we could use your courtyard." Namudori translated.

"Of course, but why?" Mia answered.

"Ausbildung." Krieger replied.

"Training." Namudori said.

"Well of course." Carlos replied.

Militias bowed in thanks. Carlos then called in a Kirlia maid. "This is Mary one of our most trusted maids. She will show you to your rooms, and come and bring you dinner. We normally would dine with your three, but we wish to spend this night with our daughter." Mia told them.

"Of course." Sichlor replied bowing along with his team mates.

"Very good we will see you in the morning then to discuss the route to be taken." Carlos told them and the bowed goodbye.

Mary held the door open for them as they left the room. The 5 of them walked down the hall with the group following Mary. No one tried to speak, but they could tell Mary wanted to say something. Finally Sichlor sighed heavily and Mary jumped.

"If there is something you would like to say please say it." He told the maid.

"W…well I wanted to ask if you were really from the Fellowship of Swords." Mary stuttered.

"Yes. Anything else?" Sichlor replied.

"Well how good are you guys? I mean for a mission lie this you must be good, but still?" She asked them.

"Well while we have been with Militias we have completed over 499 missions that we have been sent out on out of 500." Namudori answered.

Mary looked at them wide eyed, "499 missions completed!" She exclaimed, "Wait what was the mission you didn't complete?"  
"That would be this one, because we just started this one." Sichlor replied chuckling.

"Oh um ok." She chuckled, "So why does he where the mask?" She asked not knowing that was a bad question to ask.

When she got no answer she turned around to be met with glaring green eyes from the Dewott. She stepped back nervously, "I'm sorry, but that is a touchy subject for him." Namudori told her.

"O...ok." She answered then continued leading them to their rooms.

They soon reached the rooms they were given and Mary told them their dinner would be up around 18:00 then walked away.

"She was pretty jumpy huh?" Sichlor said.

"Ha yah she was. I almost thought she was going to faint when Krieger glared at her" Namudori replied chuckling.

"Yah beware the glare." Sichlor joked.

"You two find humor in the most idiotic things." Sky said shaking her head.

"Says the one who caused and Aggron to faint and laughed with us about it." Sichlor shot back.

"Because that was funny. That Kirlia is different she is a maid, while the Aggron was a guard." Sky told him.

"Point taken." Sichlor conceded.

"And I win again." Sky gloated before earning a flick on her beak by the Dewott she was riding on.

"Hey!" She exclaimed, but was silenced when he began stroking her.

"Well we'll see you guys when dinner arrives." She told the other two as she and Krieger went into their room.

"Guess he's going to get some sleep so he can stay up tonight for guard duty." Namudori said as he and Sichlor went into their room.

"Yah, but do you ever thing he pushes himself to hard?" He asked.

"A bit, but when you have a mentor like he does you can see why." Namudori replied.

"Yah I guess. Do you think he could ever find a lover? Like the heroes in fairy tales?" Sichlor asked.

Namudori laughed at this, "Him get the girl. He'd sooner lose to us in a duel."

"Yeah I guess. Stupid question right?" Sichlor replied also laughing.

"Pretty much, but while we're on the subject let's focus on getting me a girl." Namudori replied.

"Oh not this again." Sichlor groaned covering his face.

"Come on hear me out on this one." Namudori protested.

"No. No way, you remember what happened last time." Sichlor said as he walked away from the Grovyle.

In the room next door things were a lot quieter. Krieger Militias was taking a long nap on the bed provided for him. He didn't sleep below the covers however. It was something he just didn't do and he found it more comfortable. Unlike most would think his mask was still on when he slept. He had never taken it off since it had happened. He quickly slipped into silent slumber.

Above him on the bed frame Sky was also taking a nap. She had been with him for a long, long time even before they joined the Fellowship of Swords. She wished he didn't have to wear the mask, she wished it hadn't happened but it did and now he wore the mask because of it because of her. Sky sighed she needed to not dwell on the past and look to the future. She soon fell asleep along with her best friend.

A few hours later a cart of food and servants arrived with dinner for the four. Namudori had gone to wake up Sky and Krieger while a table was set up in his and Sichlor's room. It didn't take long to wake the two up as they were very light sleepers.

The three of them entered the room to see a very welcome sight. There were many delicious foods laid out for them, many of which they had never seen before. As soon as the servants left Sichlor, Numadori and Sky began scarfing down the meal, while Krieger slowly ate his food. Within a few minutes there was very little left of the huge amount of food that had been on the table. Namudori reached for a wine glass only to have his hand slapped by his leader. Who shook his head and Namudori looked down in shame. While his other teammates chuckled.

"So this should be an easy mission." Sichlor commented.

"Yeah all we have to do is escort the Princess and her Prince to the castle then were done right." Namudori said agreeing with his friend.

"Don't you two remember what happened the last time you made a comment like that? The last time you said that the mission took twice the time." Sky told them.

"That was different Sky. Besides I'm sure it's all planned out for us. We'll be done in less than a week." Namudori responded confidently.

Sky just shook her head in frustration, "Let's make a bet then?" She said.

"Ok I'm up for that. What are the terms?" Namudori responded.

"Hmm. Ok then if this mission takes more than a week you have to do what I tell you to do for a whole day." Shy told him.

Namudori thought for a minute then nodded, "Fine then, and if it takes less than a week you have to kiss Militias on the lips."

"What!?" She exclaimed.

"I think that is fair." Sichlor said giving his two cents.

"How is that fair!? Militias is like a brother to me!" Sky screeched.

Krieger was getting annoyed by this conversation. The bet was unneeded as they already had enough pressure from a mission. But his two friends were becoming a bit over confident. So being him he did something unexpected. He grabbed Sky and gave her a quick peck on her beak then set her down.

His three teammates were speechless and he smirked at their faces. Sky was blushing at the contact and his two male companions were wide eyed and open mouthed.

"You just have to take the fun out of everything don't you?" Namudori finally said.

"W…well I guess my end of the deal is covered then." Sky finally sputtered out.

"No the deal is off since he kissed you already." Namudori protested and Krieger shook his head.

"Let's put it to a vote then." Sichlor said.

"Fine then." Namudori agreed.

"Ok all in favor of the bet being invalid raise your paw, claw, scythe or wing." Sichlor said.

Only Namudori's hand went up, "All in favor of making the bet still stand." This time a wing, a scythe, and a paw went up.

"The masses have spoken." Sichlor said dramatically.

"Fine then. It still stands that the mission has to last longer than a week for me to lose so ha." Namudori shot back. Then Krieger pointed to Sky and himself then a Namudori.

"Fine then. If I lose you also get the same reward a Sky." The lizard grumbled.

Krieger smirked then rose from the table. He bowed to them then left the room with Sky to go to their room. After they left the servants came in and cleaned up everything and took the table when they left. Namudori and Sichlor then decided to go to bed as well since there was nothing else to do.

"Hey Namudori?" Sichlor asked before they fell asleep.

"What?" He replied.

"You're so going to regret taking the bet." Sichlor chuckled then fell asleep before his friend had a chance to say anything back.

Namudori was a little mad by that. Not because his friend had said it, but because she knew he was probably right. No one had ever beaten Krieger and Sky in a bet. "I know." He said before falling asleep.

 **Ok my first Pokémon story finally got this out. Well I hope you like it. If you do leave a review if you don't still leave one so I can get better please.**


End file.
